Sans VS Magolor
File:Sans vs Magolor.png|Vrokorta Sans vs Magolor.jpg|BloodStalker500 Sans vs Magolor ).jpg|Sebastian pereira90 Sans_VS_Magolor_(Sharaku).PNG|Sharaku Jr. Sans vs Magolor is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Sans, the final boss of Undertale, against Magolor, the final boss of Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Rules * Magolor won't have the Lor Starcutter this time. Description Sometimes a final boss is unexpected, sometimes they can teleport, sometimes they're really fast, and sometimes they blow your face off with lasers. And you thought they were your friend. Interlude Wiz: Final bosses, powerful enemies at the end of a game. Vrokorta: Not to mention awesome 70% of the time. Boomstick: But some of these guys come outta nowhere, & are completely unexpected. Wiz: Like Sans, the final boss of Undertale's genocide route. Vrokorta: And Magolor, one of the greatest final bosses in all of Kirby. Not to mention a past competitor. Boomstick: They're Wiz & Vrokorta, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sans (Megalovania - UNDERTALE Music Extended) Boomstick: Okay, if you're here, there's a 99% chance that you already know who Sans is. Vrokorta: We HAVE to keep this short, just so people don't spend too much time rereading info they already know. So, there's a mountain where monsters live. One monster is a skeleton named Sans. I think you'll figure out the rest during the analysis. Wiz: So Sans is skeleton, but he's also one of the most popular characters in Undertale. Boomstick: But also the most hated. Vrokorta: I'll get to that. Sans is normally lazy, but when he needs to, he's one of the toughest enemies in Undertale. Boomstick: Hence the hate. Wiz: Sans is ridiculously fast, & can easily catch his opponents off guard. His main attacks include throwing bones & shooting lasers from dragon-like skulls called Gaster Blasters. One of his more useful attacks includes manipulating souls, letting him throw his opponents around the battlefield & into attacks. Vrokorta: Sans is well known for being the weakest monster in Undertale, having only 1 Attack & 1 Defense. While this does mean Sans can only take one hit before dying, it doesn't mean his attacks are weak. Boomstick: His attacks ignore invincibility frames, meaning his attacks deal damage for as long as they're touching you. This can rack up to 30-40 hits per second. Wiz: Stacking on top of his surprising damage output is Karmic Retribution. This makes it so that Sans' attacks will continue to do damage depending on the sins his opponent has committed, mostly referring to murder. Sans also seems to have some level of teleportation & low level reality warping. Vrokorta: Nothing to write home about. Boomstick: Don't mess with Sans, or you're gonna have a bad time. Sans: Huh, always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first. Magolor Vrokorta: We've analyzed Magolor in the past, so I'm just gonna copy paste my old analysis with minor adjustments. (Main Menu - Kirby's Return to Dream Land Music Extended) Vrokorta: So Magolor is a wizard with little to no backstory. Wiz: What we do know is that he stole an ancient ship known as the Lor Starcutter from another dimension on a planet called Halcandra. He used it to attack the four-headed dragon known as Landia, who was protecting a powerful artifact known as the Master Crown. Boomstick: Course he failed cause the dragon was actually USING the Master Crown to fight him. Wiz: Magolor was forced to crash land his ship on Pop Star, resulting in the ship losing the parts it needed to fly. Vrokorta: After crashing, Kirby, King DDD, Bandana Waddle Dee, & Meta Knight found Magolor and his crashed ship and offered to help him retrieve its pieces. Boomstick: Long story short, Kirby & his friends find the pieces and Magolor takes them back to his home planet, Halcandra. They find Landia, Kirby & co. defeat her, & Magolor reveals his evil intentions. Vrokorta: Throughout the course of the game, Magolor tricked Kirby & co. into thinking he was nice, but once he got the Master Crown, he revealed his plans of using the crown's power to take over the universe. Boomstick: But after a long, battle, Magolor is defeated, and ends up consigned to a dimension beyond time & space, never to be seen again. Wiz: That is until 2012. Boomstick: You've gotta be kidding me. Wiz: Yeah, Magolor eventually escaped the dimension and, apparently, decided to start building amusement parks. Even going so far as to build one just for Kirby to make amends for the trouble he caused. Boomstick: That's how you go from bad guy, to sad guy. Vrokorta: Being a wizard, Magolor has an assortment of powers he can use. He can shoot multiple purple fireballs as projectiles, he can throw a giant ball of electricity, and best of all, he can summon enemies. Wiz: Magolor initially used this ability to slow down Kirby in a race, but in a fight, this ability can be used to summon allies that'll help him fight. Boomstick: But it doesn't end there, he can also summon obstacles, which includes large gears, giant gears, & two impenetrable cannons, Coldtzo and Voltzzo. Vrokorta: The gears can crush opponents, and the cannons are so strong, not even Kirby's Super Abilities could touch'em. Also, amongst the enemies he can summon are Gordos, which are also practically invincible, though they've been shown to be broken before. Wiz: Anyways, Magolor is also extremely fast. He keep up with Kirby in a race. Kirby's fast enough to defeat enemies that can cross galaxies in seconds. This makes Magolor MFTL+ in base form. Vrokorta: Magolor's a smooth talker, vastly intelligent, and a skilled engineer since he was able to build multiple theme parks and modify the Lor Starcutter, but by far, Magolor's greatest piece of equipment, is the Master Crown itself. (Landia - Kirby's Return to Dream Land Music Extended) Boomstick: Now Magolor lost the Master Crown at the end of Return to Dreamland, but we're including it anyways cause it's his main form of combat. Wiz: When Magolor wears the Master Crown, he gains great new powers. Boomstick: But before we cover those, lets cover the Master Crown itself first. Vrokorta: First off, the Master Crown's alive. Second, it's stated to have limitless power by Magolor himself. Third, it controls the Doomers. Fourth, it changes form in certain situations. Wiz: It also seems to have an influence on those who wear it, but we'll get into that later. Boomstick: So remember how Magolor can through fireballs? Well now he can shoot giant fireballs right out of his hands! Vrokorta: His electric orbs have been enhanced, he can summon spikes from the ground, he can create wormholes, he can summon more enemies which includes Sphere Doomers, he can manipulate the surrounding area to harm enemies, can remove abilities like Kirby's Copy Abilities with an incantation but only when he sees fit, he can create a sort of miniature black hole to suck in and damage enemies, he can teleport, he can shoot giant lasers, & when he's close to defeat, he'll create an energy shield that's strong enough to ward off almost all of Kirby's attacks. Wiz: The only thing Kirby could use to break the shield were his Super Abilities, and even then it took 5 hits to break the shield. Boomstick: And when the shield is broken, he can bring a piece back if he gets the chance, but this leaves him open to attack and will probably result in his death. Vrokorta: But even if you did take advantage of this moment, Magolor is STILL strong enough to try & repel the attack, which he can do with Kirby's Ultra Sword. Wiz: And when he needs to step up his game, he taps into more of the Master Crown's power to become Magolor EX. Boomstick: Magolor EX is better than Magolor in every way possible, his electric orbs are faster, his fireballs are stronger, he can summon Ice Doomers, his black hole is stronger, he can summon more enemies, & he can manipulate wind. Vrokorta: But heedless of all this power, Magolor can still be defeated. But that's when the Master Crown takes over. Wiz: When Magolor is defeated in battle, the Master Crown brings back his body in a twisted, evil form known as Magolor Soul. (Magolor Roar) (Magolor (Phase 2) - Kirby's Return to Dream Land Music Extended) Boomstick: OH GOSH! Though, I guess this isn't the first time Kirby's fought someone like this. But what about the unnamed second phase of Magolor in the non EX story? Vrokorta: It's more convenient not to include it. Boomstick: Oh, alright. Wiz: Magolor Soul retains basically every ability that Magolor & his EX form possesses. Vrokorta: His black hole is stronger, he can summon more enemies, he can summon spikes from portals, a single clap removes Kirby's Copy Ability, & he makes better use of his portals by using them to ram into opponents and to send his giant laser all over the battlefield. Boomstick: But by far his most useful ability is his power to use dark/icy versions of Kirby's Super Abilities. Wiz: With the Ultra Sword, he creates two giant, icy swords that resemble Galaxia and uses them to slash the opponent. Vrokorta: With Monster Flame, he summons cyan blue fire dragons to attack the enemy from different angles. Boomstick: With Flare Beam, he charges himself with energy & turns into a ball of electricity, while at the same time he creates another ball of electricity to attack the opponent. Wiz: And his final ability is the Grand Hammer. With this, he summons an icy Grand Hammer, and slams it into the ground, resulting in a shock wave along the ground. The resulting shock wave leaves snow and sharp icicles on the ground. The snow slows down enemies, so he'll occasionally take advantage of this and use the Ultra Sword right after the Grand Hammer. Vrokorta: Don't forget, the shock wave also causes giant shards of ice to fall from the sky. Boomstick: Wouldn't that only work if there was a ceiling? Vrokorta: Actually no. When Magolor used this attack, there was no sealing. Boomstick: Oh, okay. Wiz: His last ability is to flip the opponents perspective upside-down, making it harder for them to avoid attacks. Vrokorta: Magolor tricked Kirby & his friends into doing his evil work, built multiple theme parks (presumably) on his own, escaped the dimension beyond space & time, and used the Master Crown to defeat Landia, take hits from Galaxia, & deflect Kirby's Ultra Sword. Boomstick: But in the end, even Magolor has some weaknesses. He loses his amazing powers if the Master Crown is destroyed & he's vulnerable to attack when regenerating his shield or charging energy for the Flare Beam. Wiz: But after all he's been through, it'll be hard to put him down for good. Magolor: The time has come for the ENTIRE UNIVERSE to bow down to me. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Vrokorta: Most of us already know who's gonna win, so lets just get right into it. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Sans Magolor Can't Choose Who do you think will win? Sans Magolor Draw Fight In Snowdin, Sans can be seen next to a door in a cliff face, talking to someone. Sans: Knock knock. Toriel: Who's there? Sans: Orange. Toriel: Orange what? Sans: Orange ya- The door was blasted down in front of Sans & a large being wearing a crown emerged from the smoke left behind. Sans: You didn't let me finish my joke. Magolor: I demand you tell me how I leave this land. Sans: You need a human soul to do that. Magolor: Why don't I just use yours, or hers. Magolor picked up an unconscious Toriel with one hand, threatening to take her life. Sans' eyes went dark. Sans: I don't know who you are, but you definitely don't wanna do that. Magolor: And what're you gonna do about it? Tell me a joke? Toriel suddenly disappeared from Magolor's grasp & he was surrounded by bones, but he teleported out of the trap. Magolor: So you're actually a capable fighter. Well then, prepare to fight for your life! Sans set Toriel down in the Ruins & turned to Magolor, a blue & yellow glow in his left eye. Sans: You wanna fight? Fine, but you better be prepared to have a bad time. FIGHT! (Magolor Phase 1 Theme) Magolor threw electric balls at Sans, but Sans teleported behind him & threw bones at him. Magolor: Gah! Magolor turned to Sans & tried to swat him away, but Sans dodged again & readied multiple Gaster Blasters that fired at Magolor, but Magolor teleported out of the way. Magolor opened a wormhole that summoned Sphere Doomers to ram Sans, but he dodged those too. Sans threw Magolor into the cliff face with his telekinesis & impaled him with bones before blasting him with Gaster Blasters. Sans: You give up yet? From the smoke, multiple fireballs were shot at Sans, but he dodged all of them. Magolor rushed at Sans, but Sans held him back with a wall of bones. Magolor casually smashed the wall with his hand. Magolor: I've had enough of you! Magolor sent out an onslaught of electric orbs to bombard Sans. Sans: Uh oh. Sans sent out an onslaught of bones to try & counter all of Magolor's attack, but Magolor was overcoming him. Sans summoned a large bone under Magolor, knocking him into the sky. Sans: Now I gotcha. Sans repeatedly impaled Magolor with bones & shot him with Gaster Blasters. Magolor fell to the ground, heavily injured. Magolor: I'll admit, you're strong, but I've got another trick up my sleeve. Magolor was about to activate his shield, but the Master Crown stopped him. Master Crown: That won't be necessary. Magolor: Master Crown, why? There was an explosion of darkness & Magolor seemed to disappear. (Stop Music) Sans: What was that all about? The Master Crown reappeared before Sans before the body of Magolor Soul formed in front of him. Magolor Soul: Now see my true power. Sans: EYE see. (Megalobrainiac) Magolor Soul drew his swords & tried to slash Sans, but Sans dodged each hit before blasting Magolor with a giant Gaster Blaster. Sans saw no remains, & thought his opponent was gone, but Magolor Soul came up behind him with the Grand Hammer & brought it down. Sans dodged at the last second, but now had to deal with ice crystals falling from the sky. He dodged two & incinerated the last one with a Gaster Blaster. Right after this, he had to immediately dodge 4 consecutive blasts from Magolor's monster flames. He was then bombarded by hundreds of electric orbs. He knocked away some, & dodged others, but was grazed by a few. Distracted by this attack, he didn't see Magolor come up right in front of him & smack him away with his hand, knocking him all across the Underground until he crashed into Asgore's castle. Asgore was surprised to see Sans crash through his walls, blood oozing from his mouth & chest. Sans: Oh, hey king. Asgore: What happened to you? Sans looked to the hole in the wall. Sans: He did. Magolor Soul came through the hole Sans made & looked down on his opponent. Magolor Soul: You were never any threat. Magolor blasted the entire room with electric orbs, killing Sans & Asgore. K.O. - Magolor Soul stole the human souls, broke the barrier, & left the Underground. - Toriel, Undyne, & Papyrus mourned Sans' death (& I guess Asgore too). Results Boomstick: How many people saw that coming? Vrokorta: It's pretty obvious, but we'll explain why Magolor won. Wiz: Magolor was far faster than Sans. Sans at his best is FTL since he's far faster than Frisk who can bdodge & react to light. However, Magolor scales to characters who cross galaxies, putting him at MFTL+ speeds. Boomstick: And Magolor was far stronger & leagues more durable, but that's pretty obvious. Sans defeated someone who's bare minimum town level, Magolor defeated someone who's bare minimum planet level. Vrokorta: Magolor had a larger & more useful arsenal that Sans wouldn't be able to predict easily. Not only that, but even if Sans did manage to kill Magolor, the Master Crown would bring him back as Magolor Soul, which is even stronger than regular Magolor when he's wearing the Master Crown. Boomstick: Now you're probably wondering, "Magolor's a bad guy, Karmic Retribution would've destroyed him", well it wouldn't. Wiz: Magolor may have been a villain, but his crimes aren't all that sinful compared to Genocide Frisk. She committed genocide on the entire Underground, Magolor just stole a ship, tricked people, beat them up, & tried to take over the universe, he didn't even kill anyone to our knowledge, & even if he did, it's probably not as much as Frisk. To make Karmic Retribution even more ineffective, Magolor made amends for his crimes & built an amusement park to make up for it, rendering KR quite useless. Boomstick: Looks like Sans had a bad time. Vrokorta: The winner is Magolor. Did you like this fight? Yes No Kind of/A little Do you agree with this outcome? Yes No I dunno How many stars would you rate Sans VS Magolor? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Other Fights Previous: Zoroark VS Blackout Next: Dark Gaia vs Godzilla Remastered Trivia * Vrokorta's rooting for Magolor. * Vrokorta thought this fight would be a cool idea before he got an account on this Wiki. ** So no, I don't hate Sans, I just wanted to make this fight. * Magolor previously fought Rosalina in my 5th DB. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Vrokorta Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Undertale vs Nintendo themed battles